


1

by Achernar



Series: Дура [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: Я не умею придумывать имена персонажам.Ур'Намму - Тёмная джедайка, сбежавшая в Империю.Собственно она - http://i.imgur.com/dEMVq1m.png





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я не умею придумывать имена персонажам.
> 
> Ур'Намму - Тёмная джедайка, сбежавшая в Империю.  
> Собственно она - http://i.imgur.com/dEMVq1m.png

Дромунд Каас пахнет мокрой землёй – грязью под сапогами, днищами спидеров и лапами ездовых животных. На Дромунд Каасе все и всегда куда-то спешат – неподвижно стоят только по глаза закутанные в капюшоны продавцы, которым некуда деваться. Дромунд Каас дышит за высокими стенами – там где, джунгли, там, где опасные хищные твари и древности, опаснее всяких тварей.  
Ур’Намму жмурится от заливающего глаза дождя, слизывает капли, текущие по губам.  
Из тюрьмы её отпустили быстрее, чем она ожидала, то ли слишком много полезного с собой привезла, например, живую джедайку и парочку интересных секретов Ордена, то ли её история проверялась слишком легко. Ур’Намму наплевать, отпустили и ладно – хоть бы и нет, лучше сгнить в имперской тюрьме, чем жить в проклятой Республике.  
Ур’Намму хочется плюхнуться на колени и целовать бетон, так хочется, что приходится сесть на бордюр – задница мгновенно промокает насквозь – и подышать, пережидая приступ сумасшедшей эйфории. Дома. Дома, дома, дома – только и осталось, что найти немножко денег и долететь до Коррибана, и уж тогда ни один, ни один проклятый республиканец не уйдёт от неё живым, никогда больше…  
– Мой лорд…  
Ур’Намму реагирует не сразу. Она вообще не реагирует – рассматривает изображающего крошечный формальный поклон щуплого человечка бандитской наружности. Здесь много ситхов. Ур’Намму чувствует, как незримо движется Тёмная Сила, колюче проникает под кожу, чувствует, как Сила в ней самой откликается встречным движением… куда-то – она пока не понимает куда, не приходилось дышать таким количеством Тёмной стороны. Она не может надышаться, и кажется, никогда уже не сможет…  
– Мой лорд должно быть хочет, чтоб её проводили до кантины?  
Ур’Намму… осознаёт. Оба меча ей вернули – а по рукоятке не скажешь, ситхские они или джедайские. Ну а порча Тёмной стороны… надо быть слепым, чтоб её не разглядеть.  
Щуплый человечек определённо зрячий. Щуплый человечек назвал её… Сила прорывается наружу, и перед глазами плывёт красный туман – Силы слишком много, чтоб так сразу совладать с порывом… К демонам совладание, джедайское дерьмо!  
– Повтори, – выплёвывает Ур’Намму. – Повтори. Что. Ты. Сказал.  
На осознание того, что душит человечка сорвавшейся с цепи Силой, нужен десяток вдохов. Сладких и медленных, пока рассасывается туман, приступ эйфории, какая разница, что ещё. Ур’Намму разжимает хватку и безучастно смотрит, как человечек кашляет, задыхаясь.  
– Простите… мой лорд…  
Ур’Намму хочется ржать в голос. Да за такое – ещё месяц назад – она бы…  
– Прощу. Может быть… – идея приходит порывом, так же легко, как приступ. – Найди мне покупателя для джедайских мечей. – человечек тормозит, трёт горло, и Ур’Намму добавляет: – Тогда отпущу живым.  
Отпустит. Даже честно отпустит – ей слишком наплевать на местную шваль. Ей слишком нужны деньги на шаттл до Коррибана. Ей слишком хочется избавиться от последней связи с проклятой Республикой – от мечей.  
Ей просто слишком.  
– Конечно, мой лорд. Идёмте со мной.  
Человечек елейно улыбается и пятится, когда Ур’Намму шагает вперёд. Вперёд, вперёд, теперь всегда – только вперёд.  
Счастье пахнет Дромунд Каасом.


End file.
